Pokemon Lovers League
by Jake Wolf
Summary: The Pokemon Lovers League is a league for those who love pokemon as more than pets. This story is about one of the trainers of the league who participates in every facet of it.


**I LIVE! This is a story that was inspired by something i read. This is just the prologue setting up the story as well as releasing our main character's name. That said this is going to be updated alongside my other stories. I am currently working on the next chapter of Shaggy and Scooby, Strawberry and Vampire, and this. I'm also working on stuff for other sites so if you want my info from them and the fact that a lot of them involve more adult material pm me for a link to them. That all said see you at the next update cause for once there is no end chapter note. **

Pokemon Lovers league

Legal: I don't own Pokémon. I merely own the original characters and plot. This is an adult story as the title implies and shows a different side to the Pokémon world. This contains M/M, M/F,human x human, Human x Pokémon, Pokémon x Pokémon, and even some m/herm, and f/herm. That all said on to the Pokémon lovers league.

Prologue: What is the Pokemon Lovers League, and how does it differ from other leagues?

Hello there everyone I'm Jay Shadows, and this is the story of how I found and joined the Pokémon Lovers League. Now before we get into my story let me tell you the difference between the lover's league and the regular leagues. 1, Pokémon and humans both battle, though the humans battle with blunt training weapons and the Pokémon with their abilities. 2. Sex is a way to win the battle. 3. There are two types of gyms, sex and regular gyms. 4. The lover's league is underground but the badges can count toward regular gym badges for other leagues if you enter the battle portion. The sex portion only aims toward the sex league, or the XXX Lovers League. Finally 5. Humans can participate in either league and can fight in both leagues but they're ability to fight is not allowed in normal leagues even if the Pokémon League Association will allow them to compete in League battles with Lover League badges.

Now that said You can already see some key differences between the two types of leagues. The Lovers League was started about twenty years ago when Pokémon x human breeding became a thing and anthros started appearing. Anthros are seen as Pokémon even if they have humanoid forms. Now anthros are able to become partners to a trainer or live on their own, hell there are no wild anthros, though there are those who have both human, anthro, and pure Pokémon children. I know this is a tangent but it's important to why the league was founded so bear with me. Anyway the first human and Pokémon pairing had two children a anthro and a feral that could talk. Now it's been proven thanks to a certain crime syndicate that any Pokémon can learn to talk but still it's important to note this particular feral as non anthro Pokémon have been called was able to speak just by hearing her parent speaking to her mother and giving battle commands. Thus yet another line between humans and Pokémon was broken.

Now how did this happen? No one knows, many believe it was a blessing on the trainer from Arceus, but the professors all have all sorts of theories yet they were just the first couple to have children from human and Pokémon bonding so the theories that it was because of because of Arceus were ruled out, as were the one time thing thoughts. The next case happened shortly after sex between man and Pokémon became legal after the daughter translated the words of her mother for the courts when they tried to prosecute her father for rape. The Pokémon had said that her trainer hadn't even made the first move, it had taken her months to break through his steel resolve and turning down multiple partners including her own species. With that done they gave up and pokephilia was labeled as Legal. Thus a new group was born as those who'd been practicing pokephilia in secret came out. This led to a lot of those being locked up for Pokephilia having their cases looked over. Most were let out because they hadn't hurt their Pokémon, but a few were locked away for good.

The league was developed for a way to control Pokémon lovers. Pokephilia was no longer illegal but it was still dangerous for some Pokémon to mate with humans. Of course the league had a sub division for those who wanted to just mate with Pokémon. That leads us to mentioning the three branches of the lovers league.

Branch 1: The battlers league. A place for those who think they're strong enough to hold out against Pokémon or other trainers who also practice martial arts. Branch 2: The sex league. A group for sex battlers or people who try to get their opponent off first while fucking their or their opponents Pokémon depending on the type of match. Finally Branch 3: The Lover League Porn Club. A group who would be with Pokémon porn stars. Yes Pokémon porn stars, Pokémon that enjoyed fucking humans and got off from being on camera or mating on camera. They were also stars in the sense they had fun with other Pokémon and some of the stars were humans who double teamed Pokémon and other humans both. Of course anthros were in all three league branches and some were even gym leaders in the middle of these three leagues.

However only people from the battler's league can participate in official normal league matches and again they can't fight alongside their Pokémon. Honestly that bothers a lot of the people used to teaming up with their anthro partners. Of course these people usually have psychic, or aura abilities. Though you didn't necessarily have to be a psychic or aura user to be a partner to your Pokémon in the battling circuit. The league champion had the right to challenge the league champions of the official Pokémon league and received a monthly stipend. By that same token like with other leagues their was money from Pokémon battles in any of the three groups or just participating in the league.

So in essence the Lovers league is a three part league with each part being closely monitored, It differs from other leagues because sex is a part of the battles at times, and finally anthros mainly participate in the Lovers League rather than main league unless they are with their family.


End file.
